


Head Over Heels?

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, doubt this will become anything.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I sadly do not have any ideas for a writing prompt but god please anything hardenshipping would be awesome cause I really love your writing BUT I AM DRAWING A BLANK SO BADLY (which doesn't help your case at all, i'm sorry) but hopefully someone will come up with something ;; you are an awesome writer btw, if anything I just wanted you to know that!</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Since I can't get Pokemon Go to load on my phone; I decided that I needed something to cheer me up. Another No Teams Universe. Where Maxie moved to Kalos to study; Archie is a former champion living in Johto, Shelly and Matt are trying to follow his example, and Sycamore is still a professor-in-training while Lysandre owns his own cafe and ISN'T bent on destroying the world.</p><p>(Also lets say you can get to most of the region via train/ferry for the sake of it too)</p><p> </p><p>Summary: **Maxie is never going to take Petrel's advice as to “Where to go” when in Johto. Because he found himself in some guy's bed. And now he's gotta figure out-was it just a one night stand? Or can it be something more?</p><p>Augustine stop that damn snickering!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels?

 

\---

 

 

There was a muffled groan.... “Ah....ow, man.”

Rolling over, bleary eyes focused on the glowing numbers on the alarm clock.

“ Perfect...” sitting up in the bed. “I went home with somebody last night.”

Yawning loudly he got out of bed.

“Wha?” Looking down at himself, he squeaked some. Alright so MORE than just go home. Looking around he grab his pair of boxers. Glancing back to the bed, he saw no one else there. “She already up?”

Wandering out of the bedroom, he passed multiple stacks of books. Huh, so they were rather well read then? Maybe it wouldn't as awkward as he first imagined it.

But when he entered the kitchen...what he saw was no meek little librarian girl...oh no. It was something far worse.

There stood a tall, muscular, dark haired man.

A guy...male...man...as in had the same reproductive parts as him.

“Good mornin' there,” he greeted, his voice was rough but soothing. “Sleep well?”

Maxie felt his stomach drop ten feet. _'Oh god, oh god....this is not happening, this is not happening.'_

“Huh? Are you alright?”

“Uh...b-bathroom?”

“Oh,” he smiled softly. “Down that hall and second door on the left.”

“Thanks,” he bolted.

He practically slammed the door as soon as he got into the bathroom.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckfuckfuck....” He went home with a guy. He woke up naked in said guy's bed....looking down....and the boxers he assumed were his own...weren't. What the fuck happened last night!?

 Maxie took several deep breaths, trying the best to calm himself. He normally was able to remember what he did when he was drunk once his hangover would go away. Taking another two deep breaths, he calmed down enough to at least try and remember when what happened.

Right...

\--

He was drunk....completely plastered.

“Hey you gonna be alright there?” That ruff voice asked him from behind.

Turning around, Maxie saw him. “Yeah, I'll befine,” he slurred.

“Whoa there buddy, how did ya have ta drink?”

Maxie knew it had to be a lot if he actually tried to think about it.

“How far is your place?”

“I think...my hotel's, on the otherside oftown,” he mumbled.

“Ain't no way I'm gonna let ya travel 'cross town like this,” the guy said. “My place is just down the street. I can call ya a cab from there.”

Maxie nodded, not really hearing what the guy was saying

\--

When they got to his apartment, the guy set him down on the couch. Looking around...Maxie noticed it was a pretty decent place, a lot nicer than his hotel room...

“Yo....what hotel were you stayin' at?” The guy asked, currently on the phone with a taxi service.

“I think...Hoteru Yasui...”

The guy nodded and made his calls. Even checking to make sure that there was a room registered for him.

Maxie watched as the guy made the calls and walked over to him, a glass of water in his hand. “Here, drink this.”

Maxie didn't argue, and just took it. This guy seemed a bit too nice...he probably wanted something....at least Maxie assumed he did.

“The cab should be here in about thirty minutes,” he stated as he sat next to him.

Aha! That was an invitation if Maxie ever heard one. Setting the still full glass of water on the coffee table he got up and stood in front of the guy.

“Ah? Maxi—ph!?”

Maxie leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Reeling back, the guy pushed Maxie away. “You're drunk!”

“Isn't that why you brought me to your place?”

“No! I--”

“Sure it is...”Maxie smirked and kissed him again.

He pushed back and got up and stood up. “You try that again an' I'll punch you!”

Maxie smirked, this guy liked to play huh?

“Seriously dude, yer drunk. I ain't into things like that.”

Maxie rolled his eyes, could this guy get and more transparent. He pulled the guy back down onto the couch and straddled his waist. Before he continued to kiss him again, tongue forcing into the others mouth. The guy struggled against him wanting to get Maxie off him.

Maxie chuckled and pressed up closer to him. Pulling back slightly; “What'syour name?”

“What?”

“Name? I should know who I'm doing,” Maxie smirked.

The guy tried pushing him off again. “Yer more than drunk yer nuts! Git off! Yer cab's gonna be here in 20!”

Maxie pushed him down so he was now laying on the couch. “I see you still want to play this. C'mon, tell me,” he purred and nuzzled him, hips rolling slighting.

He moaned and tried pushing Maxie off him. “Fine! If I tell ya would you get the hell off!?”

Maxie chuckled and got off. “Alright...name?”

“Aogiri Archie...” he said and tried getting up and off the couch, only have Maxie push him back down. “SHIT!”

Kissing him again, Maxie crawled up on top of him.

-

The redhead made a small pained sound as he met the floor. Alright so the guy was as strong as he looked. What was his iss—oh...he got it now.

“You never bottomed. I got it.” Maxie stood up and stripped himself of his shirt and jacket. “Don't worry, I like from both ends.”

Standing in front of Archie, he noticed how the others eyes refused to look away.

 

 

Archie wanted to yell at the dude again, but found himself unable to. He couldn't help but stare at the creamy skin, kissed with freckles...those two little nubs just begging to be nipped ans suckled at. Good god...he'd hate to admit it but Maxie did look pretty good.

Maxie crawling back onto him, “So what do you say?”

 

\--

 

 

Splashing his face with cold water. Dear god...he forced himself onto him!

His stomach turned slightly...oh god...he didn't want to remember what else that happened.

A knock on the door practically had him jump out of his skin. “You alright in there?”

“Uh...yeah! Just...just a little hungover is all,” Maxie said.

“Told you that you have drank the water,” Archie chuckled as he turned and walked away.

Maxie sighed as he closed his eyes....which practically shot open right away. Oooh god...

\--

 

Maxie was panting on Archie's bed. He was now fully naked, one of Archie's arms wrapped around his waist, his other hand petting his thigh.

Maxie cried out and threw his head back. Peering down through thick lashes, glasses knock askew, he watched as Archie's head bobbed up and down between his legs.

Damn this guy was good! That tongue of his, licking up and wrapping around, alternating between swallowing him and suckling softly...

“Ah...ah Arch...hmmm you're good,” Maxie moaned.

Archie hummed causing Maxie to buck his hips slightly and cry out loudly. Archie ran his tongue over the slit of the redhead's erection before swallowing around him again. The hand that was on his thigh, now moved between his legs.

Maxie bucked up and groaned as other man cupped his balls. Squeezing and rolling them with a gentle, almost loving care.

“Ah...ah...oh god!” Maxie whined, he actually whined as Archie pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock in his mouth.

Archie chuckled and swallowed Maxie at the same time he squeezed his sac.

Maxie practically scream and lifted his hips off the bed as he came.

 

–

 

 

Maxie blushed and slid down to the floor. Okay....so that was it, right? That was it? He groaned. Who was he kidding!? Waking up, not sore meant they definitely did a lot more foreplay. Especially in the mood he was in.

He was so going to kill Petrel for suggesting that bar.

 _It's right up your alley._ He said

 _Totally your kind of place man._ He said.

 

\--

 

 

“Maxie—ah Max, you hmm...don't need to,” Archie gasped out as Maxie was busy fondling him.

“You're nervous,” Maxie said and grabbed the darker man hard and gave him a good firm stroke.

Archie moaned, and Maxie continued. Twisting his hand around as he pumped the other. Squeezing tightly to barely touching him, he wanted to try and drive the other insane. He pressed the palm to the head of Archie's cock and rotated it.

“Ah! Fu--!” Archie gasped and bucked against him.

Maxie smirked, and leaned forward to lick at the others chest. Archie gasped as his tongue traced around a nipple; giving him a hard tug as he bit down.

“Ah ah! Maxie!” Archie arched his back and came.

 

–

 

 

Maxie banged his head lightly against the bathroom wall. Idiot, pervert, stupid....GAH! Every time he closed his eyes he saw glimpses of them touching...kissing...and more foreplay.

Taking a deep breath Maxie finally let himself out of the bathroom.

“You feelin' alright?” Archie asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Uh....y-yeah! I'm good...” Maxie answered nervously.

“Well c'mon, eat up. Yer almost skin and bones,” Archie said with a laugh.

The redhead felt his face flush as he took the open chair.

The meal passed between them rather quietly.

“....ah...you have to leave today, don't you?” Archie asked.

“Eh?”

“That's why you're, um depressed, right?”

“Um...r-right! I mean I just met you and...now I gotta leave—but you know! Responsibilities and stuff.”

Archie nodded and ate another piece of fruit. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Maxie bowed and thanked Archie for the meal and....helping him out last night; then he left.

 

–

 

Maxie watched the scenery pass by as he rode the train back to Kalos. He had a sinking and sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'W _hy am I letting this get to me...it was a one time thing. It was an accident. It was--'_ An image of Archie smiling at him passed through his head....then one of him chatting energetically....then him giving a hug as he boarded the train.

Maxie's face felt warm and his chest tightened slightly.

It must be guilt. It had to be. He heaved another heavy sigh and sank into his seat.

Maybe when he got back he should talk to someone. But who?

 

\--

 

“Here's your coffee Maxie,” Lysandre said as he sat the steaming cup down in front of him.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the cup and took a small sip, and almost promptly spat it out.

“Carefully it's hot,” the towering redhead smirked.

Maxie glared then sighed.

 

“Alright, that is not your typical reaction mon ami.”

“....Have you....ever made a huge mistake that it completely f'ed up your life?” Maxie asked in all seriousness.

 

“Mistake? Hm.....well there was the thing with Augu--”

“I meant...uh....romantically.”

“...Again there was that thing with Augustine. Why are you asking me?” the Kalosian asked as he grabbed some milk to help Maxie cool down his coffee.

“....I practically slept with a random guy in Johto,” Maxie said.

“Practically?”

“I passed out after the second hand-job; I was that drunk” Maxie sighed.

Lysandre blinked and sighed as he went into the back. A few moments later he came back with a plate arranged with small appetizers. “Something tells me this is a long story you have here.”

“You have no idea,” Maxie said as he grabbed one from off the tray.

 

\--

 

“...mon ami, you are an imbécile,” Lysandre said as he took Maxie's empty cup to refill it a second time.

“And to top it all off--”

“There's more!?” Lysandre spun around, eyes wide.

Maxie nodded and rested his forehead in his hands. “I can't stop thinking about him....”

Lysandre just stared at the other for a bit. “From what it sounds like, even after all that, you do seem to care about him. What was his name again?”  
  
“Archie....Aogiri Archie—ah! What!?” Maxie yelped as Lysandre dropped the refilled cup onto the floor as soon as the full name left his lips.

“You said...Aogiri Archie?”

“You know him?”

Lysandre stayed quiet for a moment, then went to clean up the mess from the cup.

“He-HEY! Lysandre Fleur-di-Lis! Do you know him!?”

“He is Shelly's and Matt's quote-unquote brother,” Lysandre said bluntly as he dumped the shatter cup into the trash.

 _'…..I am so fucked.'_ Maxie groaned and smacked his forehead against the counter top.

 

–

 

 

 

 _'Well that went better than I expected,'_ Maxie thought to himself as he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Shortly after he found out who exactly Archie was...he heard about Matt and Shelley. They were two up and coming trainers, and were currently working through the Kalos circuit. Lysandre said Augustine had ran into them several times. They are both some of the most intimidating and the kindest trainers the Pokemon Professor-in training had ever met. Said that their 'big bro' was who inspired them. After all he was a former champion.

Matt came bursting through the doors of the cafe. He was completely elated, clamoring over the news that his bro may have found somebody. Matt prattled on and on about how happy he was for his brother, how he may have finally have something good come his way with his love-life.

Maxie shifted and rolled onto his side. Matt continued on about how Archie gotten his heart broken so often; how that his arranged marriage fell through when his betrothed up and left him after two years of steady dating. How, because of that, he had to break off a steady relationship with a boyfriend; and said boyfriend was in a new relationship when Archie went to him for help--

It was hard....trying to picture Archie heart-broken. And every time he tried, he felt something inside him boil.

 _'Why do I care so much? It was just a one time thing. I'll probably never see him again,'_ Maxie thought.

Heaving another sigh he rolled onto his back. Why couldn't he get him out of his head dammit?

 

–

 

 

“Ready to admit that you have some sort of feelings for him?”Augustine asked as Lysandre set a to-go cup in front of Maxie; almost a week has passed since the whole, That-Thing-In-Johto-Was-Suppose-To-Be-Just-Between-Us-You-Know....thing happened.

“Shut up,” Maxie grumbled and took a drink.

“I am serious! Look at you! You look affreux.”

“You always this quick to give out these compliments?”

The black haired Kalosian blinked then smirked. “You're thinking about him now aren't you?”

“Fuck!” Maxie practically slammed his head against the table. “I can't stop! Dammit!” He continued as he tangled his hands in his hair. “Every time when I try to forget this whole thing I can't forget him! It's driving me crazy! Last night....last night I wandered to the train station and was about to hop the next train to Johto--just to see him!”

“You truly are head-over-heels,” Lysandre said softly.

“How the hell!? I barely know the guy!”

Shaking his head,the professor-in-training chimed in. “Love works in mysterious ways mon ami.”

“Love!?”

“Augustine!” Lysandre scolded.

“Quoi? It is obvious, non?”

_'Love? LOVE!? Is it love!? He barely knows him! How could he love him!?'_

“Maxie, breathe,” the taller redhead instructed.

Maxie took several deep breaths calming himself down. “Alright Mr. Answers,” he lifted his head and looked to the black haired man. “What should I do now?”

“That is so easy, Cyrus could answer it.”

Maxie just stared at him.

“Go. See. Him,” Lysandre said.

 

–

 

 

He couldn't believe it. He was riding on the train back to Johto...to see Archie. He felt his heart rate pick up some.

 _'Fuck....I really_ am _head over heels,'_ Maxie thought. Just the thought of seeing Archie again made him feel relieved, scared, and overwhelming guilt at the same time. _'What do I even say to him—fuck!? Can I even find his place?'_

 

_-_

 

“Alright, so the bar's there...and Archie took me-- uh I think....this way?” Maxie muttered to himself as he tried to retrace his steps to find Archie's apartment. “No, wait. The station's that way and Archie and I had to-- argh! Dammit!”

“Maxie?” A voice said from behind.

That rough, yet soothing voice. That voice Maxie's mind had been playing again and again in his mind.

Turning around quickly and saw Archie standing there. “Archie!? Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Well my work is just over there,” Archie said pointing across the street to a bookstore. “But why are you here?”

Bookstore? But..he's a former champ...Maxie shook his head. Focus!

“I....I....” The redhead began. “I....came here to see-- to see--”

Archie smiled softly. “Would you like to go to my place for lunch?”

Maxie nodded, feeling his face heat up.

-

 

“Make yerself comfortable,” Archie called as he headed to the kitchen.

Maxie slipped his shoes off and went in to the small living room where he plopped himself onto the couch. Memories from that night seeped into his head; the actions that took place on this couch.

Sighing heavily he mumbled, “This is still too awkward.”

“You say somethin' Max?” Archie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Maxie gripped the cushion he sat on. “Sh-Archie....I...We—Dammit!”

Archie went over and sat by him. “...havin' regrets?

“Regrets?” Maxie asked in a tight voice

“About this,” The taller one gestured between the two of them. “About us.”

“Not....no not doubts....just-- wait US!?”

 

“I understand that we didn't get together in most, um, conventional of manners--”

“I jumped you!” Maxie exclaimed. “It could have ended up being a one night stand! And where would that leave you!?”

“Broken hearted and in a world of depression,” Archie said bluntly.

“Don't say that!” He yelled...and saw the smirk slowly spreading on the other man's face. “H-how...how would you even know why I'm here!? It could be for anything!”

“Didn't mention anythin' 'bout you bein' here.”

Maxie squeaked as his face heated up. “I kept telling myself....it was a mistake...how much of an idiot I was....that I should forget it...but I-- I-- I just can't dammit!”

“Maxie...”

“I can't forget you! And it's been driving me insane for the past week! I-- mph!”

Archie pulled the rambling redhead close and sealed his mouth with his own.

Maxie's eyes went wide behind his glasses. He whimpered as Archie's tongue traced along the seam of his lips. Letting out a small sound he opened them slightly.

 _'His tongue...'_ Maxie began making small sounds in the back of his throat as Archie soundly kissed him. He felt himself begin to shake. _'So good...it's really fucking good.'_

Archie pulled back with a smirk. “So, mind tellin' me, why did ya come back here Max?”

Maxie was still panting softly and looked to Archie. That smirk still on his face...

He hated it.

He loved it too.

“I.....I wanted to see you,” Maxie mumbled.

“That's great ta hear,” Archie said softly, as he leaned in and kissed Maxie again. “Cause I wanted ta see ya too.”

Maxie kissed back this time, moaning softly as their tongues tangled with one another. He blinked almost owlishly as the other when they pulled apart, until he felt those lips somewhere else.

“Ah...Archie,”Maxie whined as the other started to kiss along his jaw. He made whimpering sounds as Archie sucked right under his ear. “Archie...”

Archie pulled back and looked at Maxie. “Maxie.”

The redhead felt his face heat up....his name sounded so hot from him. Archie was about to swoop in and kiss him again but then the buzzer went off from the kitchen.

“Ah lunch is ready,” Archie stated as he got up and went to fetch it.

Maxie tired to get his breathing back under control. Fuck that felt good.

Maybe a little little too good as he shifted to alleviate some of the pressure in his slacks. He needed to calm down and focus.

“Here, I hope you don't mind...it's okonomiyaki,”

Maybe...he wouldn't kill Petrel.

Just maim him instead.

 

 

 

 


End file.
